Desire
by in-love-less
Summary: When eyes meet, desires run high and burn plans and commitments. Arranged marriage, possessive Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (wishing I did doesn't count)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The group of men was riding slowly through the woods. They were fast, but they were determined. The leader of the group was lost in thoughts. No one dared interfere and ask him when they were going to stop and have a break. There were rumours that the head of them was going to meet his fiancée, so they were keeping their distance. No one wanted to meet with Edward's wrath, and he had been in the worst of states since they had departed on their quest.

Although of marrying age, Edward seemed only preoccupied with battles and hunting. Not that he was a monk, as most of his men knew, but he had never contemplated marriage as such.

Therefore, they were all surprised when a week prior, Edward had barged in and announced them to prepare for a trip to a neighbouring land, where he was to meet his betrothed. Since he did not seem to want to offer more than that, they did not even return congratulations. But they all shackled and were now on the way to the Swan household.

It was a hot afternoon and they were not making much progress. They were now going along a beautiful blue lake, and they were all looking at it with want. Out of the blue, Edward stopped them and declared the afternoon free. They were free to roam and swim as they pleased. He himself took off ahead and told them he would return shortly.

He got off his horse and walked for a bit to clear his head. The last weeks haven't been to his liking. His mother, Esme, had always asked him about his commitments giving him subtle hints that he usually chose to ignore. However, the conversation took another turn a fortnight ago when she declared she had arranged his marriage from the crib with out of the Swan girls.

"Mother, I am sure no one took that seriously! It is the nineteenth century after all, I believe people can talk about it further…"

"Edward, I am afraid it is not so simple. Other than Renee being one of my dearest friends even though I have not seen her since childhood, I would never want to see her heartbroken knowing I could have done something."

"I am sure that this cannot cause so much sufferance as to warrant…"

"You do not understand, my son. They are destitute. If they are not going to marry one of their girls, the whole family will perish."

It was with these thoughts that Edward started his journey. The only concession that his mother made was that he could deny marriage only after he had been acquainted with his intended. Edward knew he could stay strong, but it also meant the more difficult task of telling Charles Swan no one wanted his daughters would fall into his hands.

As he was lost in his mind, he did not realize he had arrived at the far north of the lake. He decided this distance would do and prepared himself for a bath. But before he entered, the most formidable appearance took his eyes: a nymph was already bathing in the water.

He could only see her dark hair and beautiful back, but smiled to himself trying to imagine the rest. He peaked around and noticed some servant clothes hanging from the tree. He was going to be entertained.

"I did not realize this spot was so crowded," he shouted as way of introduction. The girl turned with a start, and as soon as she saw herself watched, she dived into the water to cover herself, but not before him catching her furious look.

"Sir, I beg your pardon, please return so I can get dressed!" she pleaded almost with authority.

"But I am enjoying the view too much. Actually, I was of mind of joining you," he smirked without actually making a step to enter. He just watched in horror as her eyes became more enraged. He was sure she would be throwing daggers at him through her look.

"Come at your own peril," she now replied mischievously.

Edward enjoyed this feisty girl, but still kept his distance. He liked it far too much just to tantalize her.

"What would your patrons say to your taking the day off and go ahead to swim?" again he tempted her words out.

She looked confused for a while, then answered in turn, "Then I am happy you are not my patron and I can swim in peace. May I suggest a spot further south that may be currently unoccupied?"

He was intrigued. She had not replied as he expected at his attempt of finding her employment. And she did not speak as a regular servant girl. Who was this girl?

"May I inquire who bestows such wonderful advice?"

"I am afraid my name is of no consequence in these parts and particular in this situation," she replied while turning her back and deciding to swim in the opposite direction.

He was dumbfounded. Used to having the final word, his sight fell on the disposed clothes again. He casually took them from the tree.

"I might follow your suggestion and leave this spot to you," following his words with a big thump as he discarded her clothes into the water, "I apologise, I am so clumsy."

He turned around only to hear a gasp followed by several curses. He only laughed.

*D*

His men were waiting for him when he returned. They all noticed he was in a much better mood, but did not comment on it. 'It's amazing what a good swim on a hot day can do,' they were murmuring, but only Edward knew the truth. He hadn't swam at all, but felt refreshed.

With cheerful thoughts, he declared they must reach the Swan household by sundown and as they set in motion, he couldn't help thinking back at the beautiful nymph with dark eyes he had left behind.

*D*

At the Swan house, the whole place was buzzing with excitement. Particularly Renee, who was overwhelmed by emotion and with the exception of Charles, who was reading in his favourite armchair. Renee and Charles Swan were as opposite as day and night. Where Renee was cheerful and loud, Charles was quiet and brooding. They started as childhood friends and it was anyone's guess what they saw in each other. Probably Charles did not want her spirits being crushed and his protective manner decided to marry her in order to ensure she would be safe. Maybe she just wanted to bring him some happiness.

After a quarter of a century of marriage and four girls later, their situation was not what they had originally expected. She wanted to travel the world and not settle anywhere. He decided it was wiser to remain in his family home and take up a business. Unfortunately, he was not a man of business. They could have been afloat were they more rational in their spending, but that would mean Renee would had had to be more moderate. There were no fingers pointed or guilt involved, but they had got themselves in a corner.

Unbeknownst to Charles, Renee had written to their childhood friend Esme, who had married rich and left their village, telling her about their predicament. They would have to sell the house soon. Maybe she had also inserted a paragraph reminding her about an old arrangement they had, that they would marry their children were they of different sexes. Renee could not have been happier to learn Esme Cullen had given birth to a boy named Edward. She didn't know if her letter would make a difference, but a fortnight ago she received a reply announcing the boy's visit! And now the whole house was set in motion.

"Oh dear, we need to make more stew! And do you think he will have a big party?" Renee would comment to her husband, not stopping from her chores.

"I would imagine one to fit his ego," Charles mumbled from his book.

"You do not seem to be fond of the boy, and you have not even met him!"

"As you say, I have not met him, but the reputation preceding him is not flaterring."

Edward Cullen was perceived as a strong, brave man, but callous and insensitive. It was no coincidence he had not married till this age, since apparently he never found a wife to satisfy him. That he might find one in his eldest daughter was a fact to be seen, Charles decided.

The noises outside became more pitched and the agitation grew – apparently Edward and his party had arrived.

"Well, I guess we need to greet him properly… Please tell Alice to get ready to meet her future husband!"

* * *

A/N: It is a time period fanfic, but although I will try my best, the language will be more modern. Please do not bring it up, if you don't like it, don't read it.

I have part of the story already written and will aim to posting once a week.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Edward's face fell as soon as he stepped foot in the house. It was everything he had ever feared, and worse. A lot of commotion, too many servants fumbling around him and his men, the surrounding objects in bad taste. It was not the first time he wished he had basked further in the sleepy sun with the dark beauty who had intrigued him. But he pulled himself together and put on a mask, if only for his mother's contentment.

He met the Swans and exchanged pleasantries. While Renee was overcome with emotion, Edward found the chance to pass a small gift from Esme – he was ready to shower her with gifts if he would be leaving the house with no marriage commitments.

Charles was looking at Edward intently and after the first introduction, invited him to relax with a drink. It would be a chance to spend more time between men, no Renee and the daughters. Edward readily agreed.

They spent most of the time in silence. Edward was contemplating the household. Although he didn't know much about the Swans, they seemed to be reasonably happy. He wondered if the girls were as loud as the mother. He mentally checked if he had all their names… Alice, the elder, followed by Lauren, Jessica and the youngest… Isabella. Although Alice was his intended, as the eldest, he might need to make conversation or inquire over the others, and was smiling proudly that he had remembered them all.

"I gather you are tired from your trip," Charles interfered after a while.

"I… I appreciate the glass of port, sir," Edward replied stiffly.

"I am sure you would prefer to retire to your chambers for the night, but I doubt my wife will leave it at that. I am afraid you will make acquaintance to Alice sooner rather than later."

"Sir?"

"She is a sweet girl, that Alice. Full of life, but not quite as my wife, she can sometimes be very… wise."

"I am looking forward to making her acquaintance."

"Edward, just between us, you do not have to pretend."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are not inclined to marry any more than I would like to give you Alice's hand. But let's try to break it out gently on Renee, she has high hopes for the girl, and through her, for the others."

Edward was speechless. Although he wanted to ease his way out of this, he now saw the way Charles had seen through him. He had intended to be polite and pretend to court the girl, only to turn her down gently. He also came prepared to offer Charles another business deal, one that would manage to save him and his family from destitution, and hopefully himself from ever entering an unwanted marriage. But now he couldn't even bring himself to talk about it.

He just nodded. Charles nodded back and called Renee in. She didn't hesitate in coming in, pushing Alice forward. The exchange that followed was awkward.

Alice was not as Edward imagined. She was quiet and reserved, barely meeting his eyes. It was difficult to engage her in conversation, but also to dismiss her. It became one of those strange situations, in which Renee had to interfere in the conversation in order not to leave it stall.

"Alice prepared a wonderful bouquet of flowers for your room. She kept asking me when you would arrive all week," Renee was chiding in.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting," Edward replied politely, but noncommittally, "I took in your surroundings and I must say you have quite lively places." He smiled at the memory of the water nymph. He wondered whether he would see her again. He remembered her servant's outfit, and wondered if she might even be working for the Swans.

When Edward was consumed by desire, it did not matter if the woman in question was of high or low station. In fact, he preferred the servants, since they knew what to expect from him – nothing more than a night or two of pleasure. As he was smiling at the memory, he met Alice's eyes and lowered his gaze. She was not his fiancée, but it still felt awkward to dream about other women in her presence.

"I think… I will go upstairs and prepare for supper. I need a change of clothing," he excused himself.

As he was leaving the room, he could hear Renee saying, "Well, I think that went rather well." He almost felt like rolling his eyes.

But he didn't manage to head upstairs, since the commotion grew again and he was met with a vision for a second time that day: a girl entered the house drenched from head to toe. As their eyes met, he realized it was not any girl, but the one he had been daydreaming all day. It only took her one look to change her look from embarrassment to anger.

They stared at each other, but before any of them could speak, Renee appeared from behind and rushed to the girl, "Isabella! I can't believe you! Out in this outfit, and coming back all wet! Where have you been all day, we have guests!"

As the mother pushed her up the stairs, his gaze lingered on the wet spot on the tiled floor, with only one word resonating, 'Isabella'. So this was the youngest Swan girl, 16 of age, Isabella…

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all reading, I have some chapters already lined up and for now I will keep the weekly update... Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Isabella was rushed by her mother, she couldn't help wondering whom the handsome stranger was. She berated herself for calling him handsome, but then she thought that predators sometimes hide under the most exquisite camouflage. For with all her youth, she recognized in him a predator – a selfish man taken with himself and considering all others below him.

"I can't believe you did this on the day Edward arrived, you knew how important this day was to me!"

Isabella had muted her mother as she was scolding her, but now the subject piqued her attention.

"Edward, you mean Alice's betrothed?" she asked in amazement.

"Of course, silly, who other? Oh Bella, I don't know how, but you must be on your best behavior tonight! You know he is our last chance of happiness, just behave for your sister…"

Bella, as she preferred to be called by her family, scoffed.

"Alice would rather live in poverty than marry that brute! He has no respect for women whatsoever…"

Renee turned to her menacingly, "How would you know that? Why would you say such a thing?"

The girl realized her mistake. She didn't want to confess to her mother the scene from the lake (she would later convey it to Alice) as it did not put herself in a good position. She would need to explain why she had stolen the servant's clothes and gone bathing by herself, possibly having to tell how often this had happened. In a house where her father was lost in his own head (not that she would blame him) and the mother was more concerned with worldly possessions than the education of their daughters, Bella discovered she had free rein as long as she did not abuse it.

"Have you seen the way he was looking at me when I arrived? That is no way for a gentleman to behave," Bella continued nonchalantly.

"How dare you, you were the one who was indecent! What mortification! Do not blame Edward for it," and her mother left her with clear instructions as to what to wear and when to arrive for dinner.

Bella threw herself on her bed. Sometimes she felt so lonely. Alice was her closest friend, and a kindred spirit, but she was not even half as adventurous as Bella, and therefore they would spend the day quite in different ways, only to recount the events of the day in the evening. Where Alice had to make stories up to keep up with her sister, Bella usually had to leave things away. Their other sisters, Jessica and Lauren, were a mystery for her. Sometimes she wondered if they were really related by blood since all they could talk was about ribbons and jewelry, the latest fashion and eligible suitors. When they were little, they all told Bella she would understand them and be like them one day, but as she grew, she understood the truth was they were never going to be alike.

Her best friend in the world was Jacob, the stable boy, but again, as they grew older, their interaction was cut short by their parents. She believed Charles would not mind it, but Renee was adamant she would not spend time with the servants. Hence the scandal she would create were she to find out exactly the amount of time Bella was actually spending with them. She also thought of the cook Mrs. Cole as more of a mother figure. Not that she did not love her own mother, but she found that as with the middle sisters, they did not have much in common.

As she was wondering about what Jacob was doing and whether he would take her mushroom-picking the following day, she almost missed the time for supper.

When she came down, she was met with a troubling sight. Edward was in the middle of her family, flanked by Jessica and Lauren on each side, with Alice remaining thoughtful a bit further. He seemed cheerful and entertaining, although it was only when he met Bella's eyes that he actually smiled. She turned her look away, still upset over their encounter. But he was their guest after all. Only a week to keep this act up, and she will probably need not be in the house that much if she convinced Jacob to keep her company.

Her mother, though, had other plans. She apparently thought Jessica and Lauren would eclipse Alice, so she decided to move them at the other side of the table, insisting Bella sit next to Edward, since the former was no menace. If Renee could read Edward's thoughts at the time, she would have thought twice.

"Isabella seems a better fit than what I had been calling you in my mind all day – beautiful nymph," Edward turned towards Bella as soon as it was proper to speak, as to not have anyone partake in their conversation.

Bella decided to detract from the compliment.

"You may call me Miss Swan."

"Oh, but surrounded by three other sisters, that would get confusing. I do believe I would recognize you nonetheless."

She did not deem his comment with a reply.

"I must say you look lovely in this evening dress, Miss Isabella. But I am partial to you in your other outfit," he murmured.

"It is not proper for a gentleman to point out such things," the girl remarked quietly, although blushing.

"What is there to speak?" Charles was uneasy all of a sudden.

"Oh, my dear, Bella appeared in front of Edward in a most unusual outfit… She was all drenched when she returned!" Renee cared to explain while Lauren and Jessica snickered.

"Oh, that explains the puddle in the hall. But, my dear, there was no rain!" Charles seemed intrigued, but seeing Bella's mortification, Edward decided to change the subject.

"I saw you have many woods surrounding your property, would you care to take me hunting?"

"But of course, choose your weapon and let us be entertained," Charles smiled. He enjoyed a good hunting game.

"What would you say, would you join us?" Edward went back to Bella.

"I do not care for hunting, and I believe you are asking the wrong girl."

"Why would you say that?"

"Alice is to be your betrothed, not me. I am engaged to be married myself."

Bella smiled with her full teeth, and Edward frowned at this, he wasn't sure why. His only intention was to flirt and get some reaction from the beautiful girl. Spending the night and quenching his desire with her was out of the question now that he found out who she was. But he had still been happy to meet her again and to resume their interaction even just to bring him mirth.

The conversation lulled after that. Bella seemed to remain stubbornly quiet and she retired the first moment she could without being considered impolite. Alice stayed a little longer, but with a sad forlorn look, eventually being dismissed by her mother and following Bella in toe. Jessica and Lauren tried to stay longer, but it was their father who ushered them away. They left jealous of Alice, but entertaining the idea that after the latter would marry Edward, they would enter his world and meet men even more distinguished than him.

As Edward remained with the parents, he realized it was time for him to speak. Renee was overly excited, but Charles put her hand on her shoulder as to keep her in check and let Edward gather his thoughts.

He eventually started, "I cannot express how entertaining it has been to meet your daughters. I… I know what the expectations are. I spoke a little with Sir Charles before dinner, but now it has become clearer. I am afraid I will disappoint you both."

Charles was smiling, having expected this. He did not mind at all, since the happiness of his daughters was his paramount, but he knew Renee had to hear this for herself. She was still dumbstruck, not managing the form a reply. But Edward had not finished.

"I had come here with all intention to deliver myself and my men to your disposal and even suggest a business arrangement of a sort. After examining the extent of your problems, I am not sure my help would be sufficient as such. But I have a proposal for you."

The terrifying man was revealing his face, as Charles frowned and Renee got excited all over again, without knowing what to expect.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. But I only mean Isabella's."

Charlie rose from his chair and Renee gasped.

* * *

A/N: Things are starting to be set in motion. Just as a word of caution, Bella is 16 in this story as it refers to a time in which this wasn't a huge issue. I can understand if you have a problem with that and stop reading. In this story it will just serve to explain some of her rash decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella and Alice were comfortably dressed for sleep, resting under the covers, where they had always shared stories and secrets.

"So, this is how I met the infamous Edward Cullen," Bella had just wrapped up her recount.

Alice was still silent.

"Alice, what is wrong? You have been quiet all evening! Tell me, have you been taken with this flatterer?"

Her sister's eyes grew wide, "No!"

"Oh good, since here I was describing him as the least alluring man on the earth, and I would have hated to hurt your feelings!"

"No, it's not that, it's just that… it feels like it's more to him than that."

"Have you seen him? Yes, he is a pretty face, and maybe he is good at hunting, but in the end, he is no more than Gaston from 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

"What if he is the Beast?"

Bella remained thoughtful.

"Alice, do you see anything?" It had been a while, but her sister had confided into her one of her greatest secrets – the fact that she could see the future sometimes, some scenes as clear as daylight, and others blurry or fuzzy.

Alice slowly nodded.

"It's still kind of blurry, but it involves… you and Edward."

"Me and Edward? What are we doing?"

"Walking down the aisle."

Bella could not help it, but burst into laughter at this.

"Oh, Alice, you are too much sometimes! You know that would never happen, thank Goodness, and for many reasons! First, you are the one who is intended to marry him. Are you sure you are not pushing your own desires onto me?"

"Believe it or not, Bella, but don't mock me. I told you I do not like the man!"

"I apologise, Alice, it just that you caught me off guard. What can I see, the only man I want to marry is Jacob!"

Her sister huffed.

"Forget about it, Edward or not, you are going to marry someone great, not that… puppy!"

It was rarely that the girls disagreed and Bella decided to spare Alice the extent of her wrath, excusing her behaviour on the account of the insufferable man who had come to torment their tranquil lives.

*D*

The following day, Bella was summoned by her parents into the study. She knew nothing good could come of this, and was inclined to think Edward had told them about the unusual circumstances under which they met. She was prepared with fake tears and hollow arguments, but not for what was to come.

Her mother was silent for once and it was her father who started seriously, "Bella, we have called you here because we have some news for you. I don't know how to tell you other that… Edward Cullen has asked for your hand in marriage."

Bella's eyes almost went out of their sockets. For once she was speechless.

Charles sighed and murmured to Renee, "I told you she had not encouraged him."

Her mother was still looking at her with contempt, "I am not sure, Charles. You saw how he only had eyes for her during dinner. But to think she would do that to Alice…" her mother was shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything! And why do you make it sounds like it's already done? What was your reply, Father?" Bella asked with pleading eyes.

"We are not exactly in the position to refuse Edward Cullen anything, my dear," he murmured in defeat.

"But… it cannot be! I am too young, I am not of age! I did not come out into society, my elder sisters are still unwed, it is against all customs, unheard of!"

"We tried telling him all that, but he would not hear of reason. He even mentioned your coming into society could coincide with the engagement. He is also well-traveled and mentioned you are of age in most countries he has visited."

Bella felt she was losing the argument, if there was anything she could actually say about it.

"But I am engaged to Jacob!" was her last resort.

It was time for Charles' eyes to darken.

"Jacob Black, the stable boy? What is the arrangement you have? I have not heard of it," his anger was growing.

"Father, it is not to worry, but he was ready to propose to me once I was out. At least he had the decency of asking me first."

Renee gasped. It was the first time she had lifted her eyes from her handkerchief from the beginning of the conversation, "You and the stable boy? You want to refuse Edward _Cullen_ for the stable boy?"

"He is not the stable boy. He has a name! And he is twofold more generous than that… leech!"

It was in this manner that Bella received the news of her engagement.

*D*

Meanwhile, Edward was in the living room, writing a letter to his mother. He had deliberately left the name of his future bribe out, only mentioning "the Swan daughter" and other similar expressions. He was certain that there will be another messenger from Renee Swan riding close by to his who will inform his parents of the whole conundrum.

As he was wrapping up, he felt satisfied with the result, thinking it was a good balance between optimism and vagueness. He was interrupted by the apparition of none other than his fiancée.

Bella seemed emotional, having just wiped out tears of sorrow. She decided there was only one resort left, pleading to the man himself.

"Good day… sir."

Edward smirked, "You do not need to be so formal, Isabella. We will be wed soon, within a fortnight I believe."

Bella tried to take in this piece of news with calm.

"I have come here because of that. I must ask you to reconsider."

Edward's eyes turned curious, and a hint of a smile was beginning to form.

"Is there something to reconsider? I believe you know the arrangement – our mothers have decided that I would marry into the Swan family, and this seems like it the best opportunity to make good of that promise."

"But you were promised to Alice!"

"Actually, there was no formality as such… Our mothers made the arrangement when they were young and unwed, therefore the fact that I turned out a single son and I have to choose among four beautiful daughters is just chance!"

Bella didn't like the way he had said 'choose,' but she tried to keep her temper.

"However, you must understand I am not of age to talk of marriage, even of suitors. I am only of 16 springs, and would like to spend more time in my parents' house. I am sure that if not Alice, Jessica or Lauren would be more than willing to…"

"I am not interested in any of them, my dear. I thought I was quite clear with your parents. They should have discussed all this with you," he seemed to lose patience.

"They have, but you have not discussed it with one person – me. Why didn't you ask me to marry you? And more importantly, why me?"

Edward strode two steps into her direction, but only touched her hand. "I did not believe our encounter was… suitable for such discussions. As to why you, you will understand soon when I will show you the passion I feel for you."

Bella's eyes darkened at his confession. He was only interested in her to fill the agreement between their families and because he desired her body.

"What makes you think I do not know of what you are speaking? I lost my innocence a while ago."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading! Just wanted to say that I haven't given up and am ahead with chapters, will try to post the next one at the end of the week so we can all see Edward's reaction!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Her declaration left him speechless for a full minute. He then started pacing around the room.

"Who?" his voice sounded drained even to himself.

"My fiancé," she smiled for once.

Edward's brows furrowed again.

"Who is this man? I don't understand, your parents did not mention any engagement…"

"He works for our family. As I said, I am too young to be formally engaged. But we discussed it since we were children," Bella's voice starter to waiver.

"And he took your… innocence? When?"

"It was consensual, and it happened a couple of months ago."

Edward resumed his pacing. He suddenly turned to her and started talking matter-of-factly, "Well, first things first. If it happened a couple of months ago, then you are not with child. We can take it from there."

"What… what do you mean?" She thought that the admission would be the end of it and would be left alone with Jacob.

"Bella, if what you have told me is true, then your options are even more limited than you have thought. I may have been known in the company of women, respectful or not, but that reputation diminishes in the face of my status. For a woman, it is quite different, and you will not be forgiven so easily by our society."

Her eyes started to grow wider with comprehension.

"Do you mean, you are still to marry me? What about Jacob?"

"If what you are saying is true, it is not ideal, and I am far from pleased… And this Jacob boy will feel the brunt of my displeasure. As I see it, you are not to blame for what happened. Please make plans as if nothing happened, I will deal with this on our wedding night."

Bella was so outraged she stormed away from the meeting. This man was relentless – no matter what she threw his way, it seemed to relish the obstacles. She could only think of one place she could run to – Jacob.

She found him near the stables and almost toppled him over with the force of her embrace.

"Easy, what happened, Bella?"

"Jacob… We need to elope, you need to take me away from here."

His smile turned down as he pondered her words, "Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

"That is not important now. You need to trust me this is bigger than us. If we want to be together, we need to run now."

"Bella, I think you need to calm down first," Jacob was holding her trying to do just that.

"What happened to the little rich girl?" a snarky voice interrupted them from around the corner. "Did you break a nail and came looking for my fiancé to kiss it for you?"

Bella looked up and through the curtain of tears she recognized one of the servants, Leah. But she was yet to comprehend her words. What was she talking about, a fiancé?

"Jacob, what is the meaning of this?" Bella looked up with her doe eyes while he put some distance between them.

"Bella, I kept meaning to tell you…"

"What, that you have a fiancé? When you have already promised we would be together?"

Leah laughed next to them, "Wake up, little girl! These are the dreams of an unexperienced bored tich girl! Jacob had never intended to marry you! Why, what do you know about raising horses?"

"Leah, stay out of it. We said I would break it to her…"

"So it is true? What is this about raising horses?"

Leah scoffed again, "You have no ideas of his dreams, do you? Of course, Little Miss Sunshine only cares about herself. Why do you think he is slaving around this house and saving every penny he gets?"

Bella was looking from one to the other, but then her sad eyes focused on Jacob, "I don't understand. You told me we would run together." Her voice was mere a whisper now and she could barely repeat the words.

"We were children! I apologise, Bella, but you were the one taking this too far, always pushing yourself to me, assuming we could have a happy ending, probably just so you can escape your obligations," Jacob had found his voice now.

"My obligations?" Bella flinched as if slapped.

"Yes, you have rebelled since you were little, not even knowing for what! Instead of being happy you were born into commodities, you would always run to me! I was your distraction, your secret, your lowly friend you could raise by marrying me! Well, Bella, I guess now you understand, I don't want you!" The last words were harsher than he intended, as even Leah put a hand on his shoulder to keep him back. But he now believed the message was clear for even headstrong Bella to grasp.

She indeed gasped while hearing it, said nothing, just ran around to the house in tears. That night she avoided Alice and didn't say more three words to anyone.

However, just before going to bed, she knocked on the door to the study Edward was using. He looked up surprised, but not angrily.

"May I help you?"

"I will go along with this charade, but on one condition."

Edward said nothing, just waving his hand encouraging her to continue.

"We leave tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: I know Edward may seem too open-minded for his times, but I wanted to portray these characters with their qualities and imperfections, and this is one of his redeeming qualities (we will see the shortcomings too don't worry). Jacob won't be playing a major role in the plot, and as I have written quite a bit ahead, I think I can start posting twice a week ;) Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward tried to hide his pleasure at hearing such news from Isabella. He was himself inclined to spend as little as was possible in the Swan household, but he was afraid that were he to express such feelings, his fiancée would change her mind and decide to prolong his suffering. In the end they didn't leave the following day, but in the morning of the third day.

Although he himself had nothing to part from, he noticed with a frown that Bella seemed only the shell of the girl he had met. She still seemed determined, but somehow hollow. Her farewell even to her beloved Alice was quick and aloof, and to the other members almost mechanic. She hadn't shed any tears.

The carriage had been set at dawn so they would have an early start. Bella put on her gloves and went into the carriage aided by one of the servants.

As she was settling herself as comfortable as she could for a three day trip, she bore witness through the window of a whispered conversation between Edward and her father.

"Can I count on you that everything has been taken care of?" Edward didn't notice her as he was staring directly into her father's eyes.

"You have my word," Charles responded shaking hands.

She didn't say anything as Edward came in and took the bench opposite her. He took out a book almost immediately, then he looked up suddenly, "Haven't you brought a book yourself? How will you be entertained?"

"Oh, do not fret, I can find ways to occupy my own mind," she said dismissively as she turned her attention towards the window. Just then she caught eye of Jacob's figure. He was standing near the gates, and as she looked at him carefully, she saw that his eye was blue and his cheek swollen. He dropped his head during their brief eye contact and retreated limping.

She gasped and turned towards Edward, who was already watching her.

"What happened to Jacob?"

"Do you mean the stable boy? I believe he suffered an accident while attending the horses yesterday."

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't touch him or he wouldn't have been alive now. I hope you realise you have a concerned father who wanted to understand why that boy had given you hope of engagement."

 _Apparently he didn't,_ Bella wanted to say, but she swallowed her words. Somehow she seemed reluctant to admit the rejection in front of the man who had been so intent on marrying her. Perhaps she was indeed only a shallow girl who wanted to be worshipped by someone, even if that person was someone she despised.

As they were now facing each other, Edward was still watching her carefully as he continued, "He is a lucky fellow, since he will soon be a father. Apparently one of the servant girls wasn't as fortunate as you and she is with child. Your father took pity on the girl."

He looked for a reaction, but Bella just turned around towards the window. The last part was another blow, but she will not cry for Jacob in front of Edward. She will give neither the satisfaction. And thus they succumbed into silence.

As the day drew shorter, Bella did regret that she had not brought her own book, and became fidgety. There was so much she could think about without going around in circles.

Edward noticed immediately and interrupted his own reading, "Would you care to stop for supper?"

"Only if you intended to at this point. Do not change your plans for me."

 _Stubborn,_ he smirked. But he could play the game too.

"Very well, I thought you were hungry, please excuse me for interrupting your musings. We can stop in five miles as planned and the horses can rest as well."

He thought he heard a curse, but hid his smile under the book. Without looking at Bella, he pointed to the collection of books he had next to him, "Please feel free to take any if you feel so inclined."

He expected she would refuse, but he heard pages turning, and then it was Bella's time to interrupt, "But they are all war books!"

"If they are not to your satisfaction, you should have made sure to bring your own."

To his surprise, she said nothing, but picked up one of the old books and started reading _De bello Galico,_ by Caesar. Time seemed indeed to pass quicker this way, as they were stopping far sooner than Bella had expected.

"Would you prefer to stay in the carriage and continue your reading?" Edward was asking while at the same time extending his hand to help her out.

She didn't take it, but got out by herself, "I am sure that my interruption will not change the outcome of the war," and strolled off towards the inn, Edward left laughing behind her.

The inn was small, but clean, and the keepers had been alerted about the upcoming group. Bella and Edward were seated at a table, while his men were scattered at others. Bella could not help but devour the food in front of her.

"If you were so ravished, you should have told me to stop before," Edward scolded her.

"And interrupt your reading? I would not dare! And by the looks of it, you were hungry yourself," gently pointing to his own empty plate.

"I still am, but not for food," he told her while looking intently into her eyes.

She blushed. Bella was not used to this sort of conversation. She grew up around the banter between her parents, and she could do the same well. Jacob had always been more of a listener than talker. And now she was sitting face to face with this outspoken audacious man who spoke his mind regardless of the subject. She didn't know how to handle that.

She didn't need to respond, as the innkeeper took that moment to take the plates and ask, "Could I offer you some dessert?"

"I'll have it in my room, please," Edward replied with a bright smile.

As Bella only shook her head, the woman left them alone again.

"Are you not hungry anymore? Or would you like to share mine?" he inquired with a smirk.

"I… I believe you said you are having yours in your chamber, and as we are not sharing the room, you can enjoy it by yourself," Bella stumbled.

"Oh, but I do not see the need to hide between conveniences. Since you have already admitted you are familiar with a man's flesh, and we are to be wed very soon, I believe the formalities can be foregone."

Bella looked around at the men surrounding the dining tables, "Sir, I may not be a respectable woman to you, but I will not condone such behaviour! If you please, I would like to return to the carriage at once."

Edward's laugh boomed around the room, "Indeed, you would prefer to sleep with the horses than with me! Fear not, my lady, I have sent messages ahead to prepare two rooms for our journey! I would not dare compromise our arrangement," then he continued in a low whisper, "but you will not be able to escape with such excuses after we are wed."

With that, he left the table, while she remained confused and wary. Why did he always make her feel uneasy? Was he the charming and pleasant conversationalist, or just a conniving man? She realised she had yet to see the real Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your support! This was an easy going chapter, but wanted to have a little banter between them ;) The next one will have more action and should be up by the end of the week, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bella woke up to loud banging on her door. She tried to ignore them for a while, but they only grew louder.

Soon, a voice followed, "Are you decent?"

Looking at her full cover nightshirt, she murmured an acquiescence and opened the door. Edward stormed into the room, but stopped mid strive when he turned to look at her, "If that is decent, I am looking forward to be acquainted with your indecent outfits, or better yet, not see them at all…"

Bella just noticed that in the light of day, her shirt was a little see-through and her curves were showing. She tried to cover herself by pulling the material closer together, "Is that why you came this early in the morning, to get a glimpse of me? There is nothing you have not laid eyes while you interrupted my bath."

Edward's eyes turned cold, "As much as I would like to watch you all day, I have actually come to announce you there has been a change of plans. We need to leave earlier than planned. Be ready in half an hour, we shall break the fast and then depart. We are taking a different way home."

"What is the reason for this change?"

Edward looked at her once more, hesitated for a moment, then kissed her forehead softly, "Nothing of consequence. Just please be ready."

Bella was tempted to disobey him, but the lingering kiss was gentle and she decided she would play nicely today. She was ready on time, but it was Edward who was being late. When he arrived, he came from outside together with his trusted men.

"What is happening?"

"Nothing, my dear. I appreciate you were ready, let us not waste another moment of your delightful introduction to Roman wars," Edward tried to make light of the situation.

Although Bella did not like it one bit, she decided she will be the better woman and would not provoke him. She followed suit, but as the preceding day, she did not take his hand when he offered to help her into the carriage, choosing instead one of the handymen.

Once settled, she resumed her reading, without so much as a glance in Edward's direction. He sighed, but made no move to interrupt her.

They traveled like that till noon. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Edward was not reading today, rather looking outside as if keeping watch.

"Can you please tell me what is the matter?" Bella could not take the silence any longer, she was not known as a patient person.

"I would rather not alarm you…"

In that moment, several things happened at once: the horses were screaming, the carriage was jostled and the men were barking order outside.

"Bandits," Edward murmured and leaped out, not before adding to Bella, "whatever happens, don't come out! We shall protect you!"

Bella was still for two seconds trying to gasp what had happened, then immediately approached the window. It seemed they were surrounded by a small group of thieves. They didn't seem menacing lest for the advantage of the territory, as they were hiding in the small trees around the road. Edward's men were holding them back and Edward himself was fighting one of them, presumably the leader.

As they were engaged in a close battle of swords, Bella noticed that another man was approaching Edward through the back. With no spare moment to lose, she grabbed Edward's spare sword and emerged from the carriage. Momentarily all the looks were on her, and she took the moment to grab the sword tighter and attack the man who was approaching Edward. Taking him by surprise, the man backpedaled.

The man whom she presumed was the leader of the group started laughing, "You are so cowardly you need a woman to protect you!" As he left out this remark, all hell ensued, and Edward became fearless. He came in front of Bella as to shelter her, and she was fighting him, as the leader of the group continued, "I apologise, I mean no disrespect. We gypsies admire strong-willed women more than courageous men. Please, let us welcome you to our camp, it is not far from here."

Following the leader's invitation, the bandits dropped their weapons. As their targets retreated, all eyes turned on Bella. It took her a while to react, but then she smiled, "What do you say around here? 'No blood, no fool,' right? Please lead the way."

Edward was visibly upset. He didn't like the fact that Bella had taken charge of the situation and even less that they were following the group of gypsies into their camp. But she was right – there had been no injured people (on either side) and the bandits left them armed while they surrounded their weapons, as a sign of good faith. Even so, he dreaded the way the leader seemed to take his cues from Bella.

Edward nonchalantly stepped in the queue and took Bella's hand in his. She was so lost in thought that if she noticed it, she gave no sign.

They were welcome as long-awaited guests, and when he was thinking they could have returned as prisoners, Edward's teeth clenched. He didn't want to lose Bella from his sight, but she had already accepted a drink from the women and was following them into a tent. He tried to go as well, but a man stopped him, "You don't want to go in there, my friend."

"I beg your pardon, I believe I do. That is my fiancée…"

"It is the fortune teller's tent, it is for your woman's ears only."

Edward remained in through, "I will give them five minutes."

In the meantime, Bella seemed to have entered a parallel universe. She was welcome as a queen, but while looking around, it seemed the people around her were the rich ones. With their nomadic style, they seemed to be eternally free, from conventions and from obligations related to social status. She found herself envying them.

"You shouldn't envy us. This lifestyle comes with a price," the woman with a veil covering her face spoke to her. Bella couldn't have guessed her age, but her eyes seemed lively and intelligent. Had she spoken those words aloud?

"It is obvious what you are thinking, what everyone believes of us. We are thieves, and scoundrels, we are nomads and we are free. It is true, we do not abide by many rules, we chose our lifestyle, but it is a hard burden. Let me see what brings you here," and the woman was reaching for Bella's hand. Reluctantly, Bella complied.

"A lady, I see! Do not smirk, I didn't have to read in the past for that, I can see how soft your hands are, not used to manual labour, maybe except from sewing. I see…" her eyes darkened at this. "Do you want to know what is written for you?"

Bella just nodded. She wasn't sure she believed in fortune-telling. Alice was the closest she has come to believe, but even her visions seemed to change given the circumstances and people's own decisions.

"You are with a man… whom you do not love. You have left your heart behind and you are heart-broken now. But be relieved, your heart will be whole again. In fact, you will find true happiness on the path you are now."

Bella scoffed at this. She did not need a fortune-teller to tell her this nonsense. She wanted to retrieve her hand now, but the woman stopped her, "Beware, you are headstrong, and that is your blessing and your curse. It is your appeal, but may also be your doom, thread carefully. I was once like you, my dear, that is why I am giving this advice. You are given a chance now, take advantage of it. The man you are with… he loves you dearly."

Bella's eyes grew wide, but before she could contradict the woman, she took her hand back and in doing so also brought the scarf covering her face. She gasped back as the lower part of the fortune-teller's face was full of burns. Her mouth seemed to smile, but it seemed hideous even so, "I told you, my dear, don't be as stubborn as I have been. All decisions have consequences."

Bella retreated back and wanted to run, but the woman held her back with a last question, "Do you desire children?"

That question held her back. Did she? She had never contemplated it seriously, she was only 16! On the other hand, she was soon to be wed and the question didn't seem so out of place. She shook her head vehemently.

"Very well, please take this potion. I made it myself from herbs and it is safe medicine. Drink three teaspoons after you are taken by your man and you will not bear any children."

Bella left the tent, but hid the bottle well. She joined Edward and his men at the feast given in their honour. Edward was holding her tightly by his side and for once, she was happy for it. As dusk settled, they were accompanied to the main road, and the group of gypsies bode them farewell. Bella saw one of the boys following her barefoot, and grabbing his hand, she handed him one of her rings, "That is for your hospitality."

The trip to the next inn was pretty silent, but everyone seemed weary and alert in the same time. They all sighed in relief when the shelter was in sight.

Edward and Bella got a separate table like the previous night, and the former started, "I'm not happy with how the events unfolded today. Had you stayed in the carriage when I asked you, we would not have been in this situation."

"Had I not intervened, we might have stayed by your bed, or better yet, by your stone."

"Even so, I wish to be more prepared in the future for such attacks and your intervention was a distraction."

"Because I am a woman? Rest assured, I can defend myself…"

"Because I cannot take my eyes off you," and again, his gaze lingered, this time travelling back to her cleavage and then back to her lips that he so wanted to taste.

Bella stood up abruptly, "Let us go to my chambers."

Taken aback, he frowned and took a while to respond, "What for?"

"Is it not obvious? You desire me, and I have given myself to a stable boy before, I do not see why I need to be so virtuous in front of a nobleman. Would you prefer your quarters, or mine?"

The fire in her eyes spoke her determination, and he stood up quickly, "Neither. As tempting as your proposition may be, I have given my word and thus it shall be. I have only complained about the way your intervention was a distraction to me, but then very soon I will have the power to take decisions for you and this subject will be of no concern."

With these parting words, he bid her good night, and retreated to his room. She was left speechless and thinking of what the fortune teller had told her. Now she wished she had asked more about her own story.

The following day past uneventful, and on the eve of their third day, Cullen estate rose in the distance.

* * *

A/N: A bit of adventure and we had the contraception talk taken care of... Thank you for your support!


End file.
